


Hard Light

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Smut & Fluff [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), Trans Symmetra, Trans women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: A story of trans lesbians in love, featuring Sombra, Symmetra, and a hard-light sex toy.





	Hard Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskyshouldbeviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyshouldbeviolet/gifts).



Sombra crouched down on the roof, watching guards move around her map, waiting for the moment to make her move. She wanted as few people in the room as possible. Make it easier to deal with them without things getting too nasty. Any other time, she wouldn't be that bothered if things got violent. They'd hardly be the first people she'd killed to get what she wanted. Still, Satya had asked her to try not to hurt anyone, so that was what she was aiming for. If nothing else, it made things a little more interesting for her. A little more entertaining.

She glanced at the teleporter sitting next to her, packing it away and standing up. If Satya hadn't set it up for her in advance, she would have needed to go through the building to reach their target. Doable, certainly, but much slower. Much more dangerous. Is she hadn't provided access to the camera feed, she would have been slower still. No way to charge in if she didn't know what she was charging into. She could have managed without Satya's help, could've managed any of the heists and attacks they'd launched so far. She still appreciated just how much easier it had made her work, how much more pleasant it had made her life this past month. That they'd grown so close over that time was a proving to be just a wonderful little bonus.

Sombra watched the last dot leave the room, fastening a belt round her waist and stepping to the edge. This was going to be quick, grabbing the info she wanted and getting back out. She might have to use the teleporter, but it had been set to burn out after one more use. Nothing left that they could follow. No way for them to find their hiding place. No way for them to interrupt what she'd been promised that night.

Sombra licked her lips as she stepped forward, leaning over side of the building. Thoughts of Satya's possible plans had been distracting her all night, keeping her on edge. She tried not to dwell on them, not to dwell on what exactly Satya might have wanted to do with her. It was hard, but it was going to be worth the effort. Sombra had been made to promise to come back safe if she wanted her treat. She wasn't going to manage that if all she could think about was being on her knees.

~

Satya ran a cloth over Sombra's hand, washing up the cuts on her knuckles. Nothing serious. No permanent damage. Perhaps some scars, but not large ones. Still more than she wanted to see. A reminder that their plans came with certain risks.

“Been a while since I punched someone. Forgot how much it hurt.” Satya pushed a little harder over the cut, hearing Sombra wince as she pulled the cloth away. The cuts were still bleeding a little, but they weren't going to get any cleaner, no matter how much she wanted to go over them another time. Instead, she started wrapping a bandage round them, looking up at Sombra's grinning face. “Such a gentle touch. You're gonna spoil me.”

“You were careless. He should never have been able to sneak up on you.” She secured the bandage, letting her take her hand back, watching her flex it. She lifted a hand to her necklace, twisting it round her fingers, trying not to let herself be overwhelmed. “You were late. I was concerned.” She looked down at the ground, glancing round the room, moving back to Sombra as she crouched in front of her.

“I know. I'm sorry. Just had to make sure things were taken care of.” Satya watched her hand reach out, taking hold of her own, feeling a tingle as it's lights turned purple and her nails traced across it. She'd been worried, the first time Sombra had hacked into her arm. Worried about losing control of it. Sombra had spent a long time apologising afterwards, making it clear that she wouldn't do that. That she was just wanted to mix their sensations on that arm, let them both feel what the other felt. It was odd, at first. Unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Almost overwhelming at times. She enjoyed it, though. It almost seemed romantic. “Am I forgiven?”

“Of course.” Worried as she'd been, she couldn't hold it against her. She'd got what they needed, and she was back. She was safe. That was what mattered. “You've done very well. I think it's time for your reward.” She slowly stood from the edge of the bed, resting a hand on Sombra's shoulder and pushing her back to the centre of the room. “Can you remove your clothes for me? I'd like to see what I'll be working with.” Sombra paused for a moment, and Satya's darted round the room as she wondered if she'd overstepped. Before she could say anything though, Sombra started to chuckle, lifting her hands to the top of her jacket.

“As you wish.” Satya glanced at her face, watching her smirk as she slowly unbuttoned her jacket, letting it fall to the ground behind her. She seemed surprisingly bare without it, the shirt she wore underneath clinging tight to her body. She flicked some clips on her arms and round her neck, before pulling off one long glove at a time, leaving her arms completely bare. Satya looked over the metal embedded in each of the, lines moving up to her shoulders and out of sight. “You enjoying the show?”

“Very much.” She slowly moved forward, watching Sombra pull her top off and throw it to the side, lifting her left hand to her breasts. “No bra?”

“Nope. Wanted to make sure you had easy access.” Satya kept looking over her body, at the metal lines travelling over her shoulders and towards her spine. She squeezed her breasts gently, feeling her shudder, watching her hands move to her trousers. “There's still more to see, you know. Though I won't complain if you want to keep doing that for a while.” Satya looked up, glancing into her eyes for a moment before turning away, threading her hand through Sombra's hair.

“If you want me to stay here, that's fine.” She pulled her head forward, stopping when her lips reached Sombra's ear, breathing slowly against it. “I think there's more fun we could have than just this. As long as you want to keep going.” Sombra shuddered as her lips brushed against her ear, and she gave her breast another squeeze, listening to the quiet moan that escaped her throat.

“Please. Let's keep going.” Satya smiled, gently kissing her ear, hearing her breath start to get heavier. “Fuck.” Sombra pulled back, and she watched her pull her leggings down, kicking them to the side, standing completely naked before her. “Could have made a bit more of a show if it, but I was kinda getting desperate there.” She looked down at her cock, not moving a muscle. It was the first time she'd seen it. The two of them had kissed a little before, and Sombra had removed her shirt at one point. They'd never gotten this far, though. She'd never been able to see this much.

“You're very pretty.” Satya moved a hand to her waist, feeling Sombra tense up as she moved towards her cock. “Very cute. Very fat.” She ran her finger over the underside of it, lifting it and letting it fall down against her. Sombra sucked a breath through her teeth at the touch, and she couldn't help but smile at the sound. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes.” Satya closed her eyes, gripping her cock and running her thumb over it's head. She was soft and wet, and Satya felt like she could have spent forever playing with her. Twisting and pulling and experimenting, learning how she liked to be touched, getting Sombra to tell her how she liked to be touched. She had other plans, though. One she hope wouldn't be pushing things too far.

“As enjoyable as this is, I had something else in mind for your reward.” She put her hand on Sombra's chest, gently pushing her back and grabbing a power cell with her prosthetic. She sent a charge through it, watching it burst into life, blue light spilling out and becoming solid. She waved her other hand over it, shaping it, trying to put on a bit of a show for Sombra. It was probably going to be the first time she'd seen a custom hard-light sex-toy, after all. No reason not to make it a special moment. She kept altering the shape, spreading the base, creating bumps along the length, feeling herself get harder as she watched Sombra's grin grow.

“Well then. What are you going to do with that?”Satya settled on a shape, rolling it round her fingers as she walked towards her, biting her lip.

“If you want to bend over, you can find out.”

~

Sombra bit hard on her lip, feeling the toy in her ass softly vibrating as she watched Satya undress. The show alone would have been enough to get her going, watching her dance and smile, pulling at straps and buttons, letting her dress slowly fall to the ground. Feeling the toy inside her pulse and buzz at the same time was almost too much to handle. Every time she thought she was getting herself under control, she'd see another flash of skin, or feel a sudden burst of energy from the toy, and she'd be back to step one again. It was maddening. It was wonderful.

Eventually, though, the show ended, Satya catching her dress before it hit the ground, turning to lay it carefully on the bed. Her necklace and other jewellery soon follow, and Sombra watched her pause for a moment, before bending over and slipping her panties over her boots. The toy pulsed harder as she stared at Satya's ass, wondering what it would feel like to squeeze, and she couldn't hold back a moan any longer. She thought she might finish without even being touched as Satya dropped another power cell on the floor, a hard-light stool growing up from it.

“Are you ready to continue?” Sombra tried give an answer, tried to say something clever or charming, but it wouldn't come. All she could manage was a nod, biting down on her lip. Satya smiled as she slowly turned, moving towards her seat. Sombra swallowed hard, gaze travelling from her breasts down over the rolls of her stomach, watching her jiggle as she sat and smiled up at her. She'd known that Satya was fatter than her, but that didn't mean she'd been prepared to see her like this, no matter how much she'd wanted it. She tried to take in every inch of her body, slowly walking to her, sweat rolling across her skin.

“You're beautiful.” Satya turned away, grinning and rubbing a hand over her leg. It made her seem somehow even prettier, and Sombra tried not to moan as she stood between her legs, staring down at her cock. She started to lower herself, looking at the ragged scars round her prosthesis, the sweat glistening on her breasts, the downy hair spattered across her stomach. Just as she landed on her knees, she felt a cool, strong hand grip chin, holding her still as Satya kissed her forehead.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Sombra felt her face flush as lips pressed against her head again, slowly moving down till they kissed the tip of her nose. Satya pulled back, glancing into her eyes for a moment before smiling and looking away. “Boop.” Sombra stared back for a moment, mouth hanging open, before she fell forward, giggling against her chest.

“See, it's not fair when you steal my lines like that. What am I supposed to say now?” She shuddered as the toy pulsed, starting to kiss her way down on of Satya's breasts. She stopped at her nipple, sucking on it gently, drawing a soft gasp from her.

“You… you can still say that. It's cute when you say it.” Sombra grinned, dragging her tongue down her breast and onto her stomach. Any other time, she might have spent more time teasing. She really didn't want to finish before Satya, though, a possibility that was becoming more likely with every passing moment.

“I could, I suppose.” She kissed a trail down her stomach, occasionally sucking on her skin, till her mouth reached Satya's hips. She slipped her arms under her thighs, feeling them push down on her shoulders, soft and heavy. “You make it so much cuter, though. Seems like a waste for me to even bother.” Her cock was pushing against her cheek, thick and hard, wetness dripping from the tip. She glanced up at her face, grinning as she moved to it's base, watching her bite her lip. Slowly, she dragged her tongue up her length, watching her squirm, tasting her pre as she brushed over her slit.

“Sombra.” A hand ran through her hair, gripping it slightly as Satya panted. She didn't need any more encouragement. Dropping slowly, she pushed her lips over Satya's head, running circles round it with her tongue. It filled her mouth, hard and hot and thick, and she let out a quiet moan, taking in more. A moan that grew louder as the toy inside her buzzed into life, pulsing and vibrating hard, sending waves of pleasure through her. She glanced up, watching Satya's fingers dance and twist in the air, a faint glow emanating from them. She felt the toy's vibrations increase in intensity, felt it shift and undulate inside her, drawing more moans from her. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Satya was smiling down at her, and she hummed appreciatively stroking her head, feeling a tingle spread through her body from the toy.

Wetness dripped onto her thighs as she squirmed them together, trying to concentrate on what she was doing. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to finish before her. Not as though she wouldn't be able to keep sucking her when she was finished. She still wanted to hold it off, if she could manage. Keep herself on edge long enough that Satya could finish first. Judging by the arms reaching up from the chair to hold her up, the way her thighs were squeezing at her head, it was something she could manage. She gripped onto her thighs as she pushed her mouth down her cock, moaning round it, feeling her throat tingle as her nose pushed into Satya's pubic hair, as her cock pressed against the back of her mouth.

“You're doing wonderfully.” Her voice was still calm, still controlled, but there was an edge to it that sent a shiver of excitement through Sombra. Her breathing was getting heavier, and she could fingers curling up in her hair, holding her still as another blast of vibrations hit her. She shuddered and moaned around her cock, feeling more wetness drip onto her tongue. She tasted salty and strong and wonderful, and Sombra licked round her head again, listening to an almost silent moan escape Satya. “I think you deserve another treat. A reward for being so excellent.”

Sombra's rhythm broke as she felt part of the toy inside her swell, leaving her gasping and shuddering as lumps formed along it. She closed her eyes, trying to get up to speed again, licking at Satya's head. Another long, loud moan escaped her as the toy seemed to stretch, pushing against her prostate as the vibrations got harder, buzzing through her entire body. She gripped Satya's thighs hard, feeling heat rush through her, shuddering and whimpering as she hit her peak. Her muscles ached as wetness trickled slowly onto her thighs, cock throbbing as the vibrations started to slow, as the swelling shrank. The buzzing was still there, though, keeping her on edge, a pleasurable discomfort on the periphery of her senses. She felt like she was still on edge, like she was on the edge of another orgasm already.

“Should we stop? Is this getting too much?” She looked up at Satya, sucking hard round her head, shaking her own a little. Even if it was a distraction, she didn't want anything to stop, and not just because of how good it felt. No, she had something else in mind. She needed Satya to know just how good she was feeling.

She reached up to her prosthetic as her gaze dropped back to Satya's cock, running her tongue round it as she started taking more in again. When she felt that cool metal against her skin, she tapped her fingers against it, hacking into it, sharing the pleasure. All she ever got from Satya was the feel of her arm, the feel of her own fingers brushing against it. Satya could feel everything her body was feeling. One of the joys of having her nervous system hooked up to her augmentations.

She wasn't sure how it would be for her, all of that pleasure travelling up through her arm. She was ready to break off the connection, to dial things back if it became too much for her. She kept gazing at her face, sucking hard round her head, feeling more pre hit her tongue. A smile spread across Satya's face as her fingers gripped Sombra's hair tight, holding her in place. Her thighs squeezed a little tighter, a quiet moan escaped her mouth, but beyond that, there wasn't much of a show when she came. Sombra kept licking round her head, sucking hard on it, feeling a few spurts of cum hit her tongue. She moaned at the taste, moaned at the buzzing of the toy still inside her, feeling her own body start to get hot again. Before it went too far, though, the hand in her hair pulled her back gently, and she lets Satya's cock flop from her mouth.

“So, you enjoyed that then, huh?” Sombra slowly stood up, legs feeling a little shaky as she smiled down at Satya. She let go of her hand, moving it to her cheek, gently stroking over it. “Was that too much, at the end? You seemed into it, but, you know, thought I should make sure.”

“It was good. I was into it. Thank you.” Satya sighed, standing up and smiling down at her. “You really were enjoying that toy, weren't you?” Sombra grinned and rubbed her head, nodding slightly. “I'm glad. I enjoyed what you were doing as well.”

“Good. That's real good.” She wrapped her arms round Satya, hugging her tight. It had been a while since she'd felt so comfortable with someone. So free. She was about to say something about that when the buzzing stopped, and she suddenly felt empty as she heard something small clink on the ground. She turned her head, looking at the cell that had been the base of the toy sitting beneath her, along with some of the lube that they'd used. “Huh. Kinda kills the moment.”

“Sorry. I turned it off. Thought we wouldn't be using it again tonight.” Sombra turned back to her, biting her lip as she looked up at her face, before shrugging. No need to rush things. They had plenty of time to figure out where they were going.

“It's fine. Don't know I could take more anyway.” Satya smiled, hugging her back humming a tune she couldn't recognise. “So, do you wanna go to bed or something? Maybe cuddle for a while?”

“That sounds nice. A good way to end the night. Though perhaps we should clean a little first.” She pulled out of Sombra's grasp, gesturing down at the spit and cum on her cock. Sombra felt her face flush a little as she watched her head to the bathroom, moving to the bed and flopping down on it. She'd head back to Talon tomorrow, and Satya would go back to Vishkar. Each parting was a little bit harder than the one before, but she knew she couldn't stay. Not yet. Not till they'd hurt Vishkar some more. Till they were ready to disappear together, away from Talon, away from everything else. The two of them against the world.

That wasn't going to happen tomorrow, though, no matter how much they talked about it. So, Sombra decided that she'd say nothing. They'd spend the night in each others arms, they'd wake up, they'd leave, and they'd see each other again in a few days. She grinned up at the ceiling, stroking her hands over her body. Being apart from Satya was proving harder each time, but she was sure a hard-light vibrator could make it quite a bit easier. If nothing else, she’d definitely have to talk to her about getting that sorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about how everyone in Overwatch is gay and most of them are trans.


End file.
